


The Musical Crossover nobody needed

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan Hansen and Jeremy Heere are Step-Siblings, Ghosts, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Michael Mell Dies, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: But I still wrote anyway :)
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski
Kudos: 1





	The Musical Crossover nobody needed

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly had this idea. Not sure why XD

_**(Rich Goranski and Jake Dillinger)** _

A year after the incident in which Rich set a fire to Jake's house and it burned down, Jake now has a new house, and Rich actually moved in with him after his father almost tried to beat him up again. But if there's one thing Richard Goranski and Jacob Dillinger can not avoid, it's death. And that's exactly what happened a day later.

Rich and Jake were thinking about what to do for the spring prom that's coming up, and suddenly, they thought about playing Rich's favorite song on the dance floor, but a split second later, they decided against it. After all, the song has a lot of cursing, and they would get into all kinds of trouble if they used or requested it. Not that they would, but they would get yelled at.

Just as they decided that, they suddenly screamed as they fell through the floor of their own house.

And they died. Luckily, though, they didn't end up going to the Netherworld. And unbeknownst to them, a certain demon ended up passing by.

* * *

_**(The Heeres and Hansens)** _

Paul Heere and Heidi Hansen had met on the day Jake got his new house exactly 3 months before the RichJake couple died (ironic). And they started dating on the day Rich and Jake died (also ironic). Pretty soon, Heidi Hansen and her son Evan moved in with the Heeres.

Jeremy Heere was so happy to have a step-brother. Evan was nervous at first, but he got used to the new environment pretty quickly. However, the family realized their house was too small, so they moved into another house.

And that house turned out to be Jake Dillinger's house. Sadly, they moved on the day Michael Mell died.

* * *

_**(The SQUIP)** _

On the day the Heeres and Hansens moved to their new house, Jeremy accidentally reactivated the SQUIP, but it turns out that the SQUIP turned human. Also, Squip got emotions, and he also ships Boyf Riends now, but sadly, Jeremy thinks otherwise. Jeremy always told Squip to smile and to forget about Michael entirely, though on the inside, Jeremy deeply misses Michael. But he didn't tell Squip. Poor Squippy. Heck, Squip is the one who misses Michael the most. Poor guy.

* * *

_**(Michael Mell)** _

So...how did Michael Mell die, you may ask? Well, he died from a heart attack after having too big of a panic attack in the bathroom. That's how.

* * *

_**(BEETLEJUICE (BEETLEJUICE, BEETLEJUICE))** _

Nothing much on Beetlejuice. We all know what happened. But he did drop by Jacob Dillinger's house before the RichJake couple died, even though they didn't see him. So yeah. That's all.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
